Chances of Rain
by huskies4EVER
Summary: The world is recreated and all the wolves struggle for paradise. Yet this time, Kiba is somehow human! What happens when the pack is forced to rely on a mysterious moon wolf to lead them to paradise?  Call of Paradise rewritten.


Ne, hello everyone. No, this is not a new fic. It's actually an old one that I have decided to rewrite. It was called: Call of Paradise. Now, it's: Chances of Rain. I decided to keep the old one so you could compare my old and new ways of writing. Hehe, hope you like it though this might update a little slow with school and all (and with me being quite lazy.) This version is different though some ideas stay the same. Trying to make my fic a better read. Anyways...

Dedication: To Sheba and all those who reviewed and read Call of Paradise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, only my OC who will appear later on.

Enjoy please.

* * *

Wolf's Rain

Chapter 1: Straying

Thick smog painted the sky a sickly grey; its colours leaking into the bleak city. Crystalline drops dripped onto the numerous, colourful umbrellas rushing by. Rain-coated men and women were rushing to work or were just rushing to escape from the freezing rain. The crippled buildings, the office towers reaching for the sky, street-lamps dully lighting up the street; it was a typical, early winter day. Cars and motorcycles zoomed across the flooding streets, occasionally splashing the sidewalks when the red light turned green.

Between low balconies, from which perched crows, was a solitary boy. His shaggy, dark brown hair was blackened by the rain and his cloudy blue eyes stared at the air in front of him as his feet moved forward. It seemed that this was the only thing he could do: go forward. It was impossible to linger in the past... the boy felt as though the hands of time were grabbing at him in attempt to drown him in sin. He was scared of the future too. The impending doom that he could feel in the pits of his stomach was suffocating him and giving him frightening nightmares.

It was the end of the world.

Kiba knew it.

Yet what could he do?

Those blue eyes turned to the road in which more automobiles were piling up. Among them was a man. He was... different. He did not blend in with the humans. Quite the opposite; he stood out with his metallic gold eyes visible under his silver helmet and his black leather coat atop of his red motorcycle. Too soon, the man was gone; eager to get out of the rain and what was left of him was a fleeting thought, "_Tsume." _

Kiba continued on his way, yet he didn't know where he was heading. He was a stray, a wanderer, and thus, he never did. Why should he start caring about it now?

Again, a strange urge made him look to the side. He obeyed and he saw one among others. A boy dressed in a bright blue coat, about Kiba's age, was eating. Droplets hanging from his auburn hair, he was oddly familiar. That boy seemed to sense him because his head turned towards Kiba. Blue clashed with amber and a pain ignited in Kiba. It slowly ate through him like a maggot through an apple, becoming a piercing agony.

"_Hige." _He swiftly turned away from the young man in the rain coat. Anyone capable of noticing him within the shadows would say he was impassive with his emotionless face. But he was not. Turmoil was boiling within him and he had to make it stop! It hurt... His limbs ache but most of all his head hurt. It felt as though his head was being showered by sharp glass shards. He wanted it all to stop.

The raven haired boy looked around skittishly, wanting to numb the pain. A girlish boy with a green umbrella struck him, even if said boy was crouched over a cardboard box. Somehow, Kiba knew him. He knew that this was a boy despite his chin-length hair, feminine yellow scarf and bright pink hat. The redhead was holding a white kitten with compassion, snuggling against it, his muddy yellow eyes dancing with cheerfulness.

"_Toboe." _This was the last straw: the pain was ripping him to shreds like a vulgar piece of meat found by a pack of starving dogs. He had to escape... Kiba broke out in a sprint, his mind whirling in impossible circles. He knew these people. He didn't understand why or any of his thoughts but he felt like he should. Bells were ringing in his ears. He seemed to be jolted awake from a deep slumber he didn't know he was in. A powerful, almost desperate, desire bloomed in him. It was so strong and so familiar, it terrified him.

_"__Search for paradise…__" _

* * *

Reviews are appreciate, hehe. Anything from comments, tips to criticism. Just no flames, absolutely hate those...


End file.
